


Gas Station Gifts

by orphan_account



Series: Sambby FTW [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drabbles to set the scene for Bobby and Sam. These moments can be assumed to have taken place during the first season of Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gas Station Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for amayakumiko - my Starshine.

Sam rubbed the palm of his hand against his knee nervously. The silence in the Impala had finally gotten unnerving for him and he latched onto the safest topic of discussion he could think of.

“How’s Bobby doing?”

“I’m doing fine! Thanks for asking, Sam.” Dean quipped in reply.

“I didn’t mean it like that! I just..”

Dean smirked. “The old coot is doing alright last I heard.”

“Glad to hear that.” Sam turned to stare out the window as he settled in to enjoy the ride.

Dean wondered what had his brother smiling.

~*~*~*~

Bobby eyed the magazine he had picked up at the Priscilla’s a couple towns over with a fair bit of trepidation. It had taken all of his considerable nerve to pick up the magazine and make the walk up to the counter to purchase it - carefully avoiding the eye of the woman behind the counter. Now that he had it home he didn’t know what to do with it. He figured he ought to actually open it and take a look through it but at the same time he wasn’t sure he would find anything worthwhile for him in it. The two young and skinny boys on the cover, while admittedly very appealing, didn’t help his impression that he wasn’t the target audience. Just as he was picking up the magazine the phone began to ring.

He shot out of his seat at the table with a start and a guilty look on his face. It was the phone marked for the FBI and when he answered it there was a crisp and stern voice on the other end of the line.

“This is Sheriff Dobbs and I’m calling for Mike Kayser.”

“This is him. What can I do for you?”

“I’m calling to check about an agent in Memphis, Tennessee. A Garth.. Brooks? Not related to the singer, he says.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and muttered “Idjit!”

“Pardon me?”

“Ah, excuse me about that. Yeah, he’s one of mine. Is he causing you problems? I can have a word with him, if you’d like.”

“No, no. I just wanted to double check his credentials. Thanks for your time.”

Bobby hung up the phone with a sigh and a roll of his eyes before returning to the table. The magazine had fallen onto the table with the back cover facing up and there in the corner Bobby noticed a small ad for an online social network.

“Daddy.. hunt?”

He picked up the magazine to get a better look at the ad. Well, it looked like he’d be picking up a computer. It was a good thing he’d been meaning to look into one anyways.

~*~*~*~

“Think Bobby would like it?”

Dean turned around from the soda fountain to see Sam modeling a grey and purple hat in the small mirror on the counter of the gas station. The clerk at the cash register was giving Sam the side eye and Dean sighed. He loved his kid brother, he did, but sometimes Sam did the gayest things without thinking twice.

“Really?” Dean asked. “Don’t you think he has enough caps already?”

“Well, maybe, I just thought it’d be nice..”

Sam’s face fell and Dean wanted to sigh - the puppy dog eyes weren’t helping Sam’s case with the cashier at all. Instead he rolled his eyes at Sam and finished up with his soda.

“Grab it and let’s go. We’ve still got a ways to go to get to the old man’s place.”

One of these days he was going to have a man-to-man talk with that brother of his.

~*~*~*~

Sam was just opening the passenger door to the Impala when he noticed the cap sitting on the seat. “Damn it!”

“What is it, Sam?” Dean looked up from his side of the Impala.

“I forgot to give Bobby the cap. Here - hold on a moment.” Sam dropped the book that Bobby had lent them onto the front seat and picked up the cap.

“Aw, c’mon, man, you can’t be serious. We don’t have time for this, Sam!” Dean groaned.

“It’ll just be a second.”

Sam didn’t bother to wait for more protests from his brother and ran back up to the house with the cap in hand. He found Bobby in the kitchen getting what looked to be cleaning supplies out from underneath the kitchen sink.

“Hey, Bobby, I picked this up for you.” He tossed the cap onto the kitchen table and smiled. “I got to get back to the Impala before Dean throws a shit fit but when that cap wears out you’ll have a replacement ready.”

Bobby looked a tad bit confused but he grunted all the same and said, “Thanks, Sam.”

Sam nodded and turned to leave, wondering what the sudden heat creeping up his neck was all about.


End file.
